starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Agua
El agua era un líquido necesario para la mayoría de las formas de vida, ya sea animal o vegetal, inteligente o no inteligente. Muchos planetas estaban cubiertos de agua, y muchas especies, incluyendo los mon calamari, los quarren y los gungans, evolucionaron en, debajo y alrededor del agua. En los mundos áridos como Tatooine, los granjeros de la humedad usaban evaporadores para recoger el agua de la atmósfera. Los Incursores Tusken de Tatooine creían que toda el agua era sagrada y que les pertenecía, lo que provocó que saquearan las granjas locales de humedad instaladas por los colonos. El agua congelada era conocida como hielo. Apariciones *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''GGuardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''High Noon on Jakku'' *''True Love'' *''The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * * * * * * * Categoría:Compuestos Categoría:Aguas